villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amazo
Amazo is a villain in the DC Universe of comic books. An android created by the sinister Prof. Ivo, he is an enemy of the Justice League with the power to copy all the powers of the Justice League. DC Comics Credited as being the world's first official android, Amazo was created by the immortal, evil mastermind Professor Ivo. Utilizing superior "absorption cell" technology, Amazo can replicate the super powers of any metahuman he encounters. And so, Amazo became one of the most dangerous menaces to originally oppose the Justice League of America. While initially programmed to serve the agenda of his creator: to find any means to prolong Ivo's immortality, Amazo had outgrown his original agenda. Taking on the Justice League of America, Amazo has several heroic enemies. For a time, he was imprisoned in an airtight chamber within The Fortress of Solitude, after challenging Superman. However, he eventually escaped that prison, and resumed his rivalry with the JLA, as well as the Justice Legion A's Hourman. A cybernetic hero from the 853rd century, Hourman's presence made Amazo resentful and bitter.1 But while Hourman - who later joined the new Justice Society of America, then departed to his original time period, is no longer Amazo's primary foe, Superman and the rest of the Justice League were still present to pose a continual problem for Amazo. While his programming and own sentience have displayed no intent on world conquest, Amazo exists as a monster of sorts, whose very being is a hazard to all of humanity. DC Animated Universe Amazo is arguably one of the most powerful supervillains to ever face the Justice League (in the DC animated universe) - although technically speaking Amazo was not "evil", he was kind of without morality in the traditional sense of the word and although he began his life as an energy-absorbing android by his second encounter with the League he had amazed godlike power and gained a new look, his once silvery skin now replaced with golden armor. Amazo originally absorbed the powers of the entire core Justice League members during his battles with them shortly after his creation but decided to explore space rather than continue fighting - during his travels across space Amazo amassed unfathomable power and decided to return to Earth to seek out his creator, Lex Luthor. In the process Amazo apparently destroyed the world of Oa because it was in his way - prompting the Green Lantern Corps to pursue him, in reality however he had simply shifted the planet into another dimension and returned it to its rightful place with a simple thought later on. Amazo defeated all of Earth's heroes with ease and even shrugged off Luthor's attempt to reprogram him, having managed to completely change his structure from its original nanotech - in short Amazo was all-but-omnipotent, however Amazo eventually revealed his true reasoning behind returning and it was not malicious: he merely wished to know what his purpose was and although Luthor mocked him he ultimately became redeemed as a student of the mystic known as Dr. Fate. Film Amazo appears in the 2010 Warner Bros. direct-to-DVD animation Batman: Under the Red Hood voiced by Fred Tatasciore who was uncredited for the role. He was being delivered to Black Mask's gang when some of Red Hood's henchmen took him away on a truck. Batman interfered and in the struggle Amazo was activated, apparently with the powers of Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, or Martian Manhunter (i.e., invulnerability, super-strength, flight, and heat-beam eye blasts). He proved to be quite formidable, but was subdued after Nightwing showed up to aid his former mentor. Amazo's head was blown off with plastique and his remains were confiscated by Batman. Television *Amazo has appeared in the animated television series Justice League voiced by Robert Picardo. Even though he is called "A.M.A.Z.O." on Ivo's blueprints, he is usually referred to as "Ivo's android" or just "The Android" (Doctor Fate referred to him as "Amazo" on separate occasions, however). He first appeared in "Tabula Rasa, Part 1 and 2" when Lex Luthor stumbled upon the house of Dr. Ivo (already found dead), hoping for him to help rebuild his damaged suit to contain his cancer, and found Amazo. Discovering Amazo's powers when Amazo copied his face, Luthor used the Android to help him in his quest against the League, claiming that Ivo would have wanted Luthor to look after Amazo, and saying the League were bad. Amazo proved to be more than a match for the League when he copied their combined powers; however, Luthor's downfall came when the Martian Manhunter allowed Amazo to copy his powers and read Luthor's mind, discovering that he was just using him all along. Luthor activated a bomb near Amazo's head which Ivo had built in, but he survived using his shape-shifting powers. After trouncing Luthor, he flew off into space using Hawkgirl's and Superman's powers. It was commented that he may evolve into a god with his copying powers. This version of Amazo appeared as a smooth, gray, statuesque figure about 10 ft tall with a face that was featureless save for a pair of orange eyes that glow whenever he analyzes and copies a new ability. He also temporarily incorporated elements of the other characters' physique, such as Hawkgirl's wings and the Flash's lightning-shaped antennae, along with their characteristics. *Amazo later appeared in the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Return" voiced again by Robert Picardo. His formerly gray "skin" now gleaming golden like at the end of Tabula Rasa, his powers have evolved to the point where the combined League, including nearly all of its reserve members, were unable to hold him off while the Atom and Lex Luthor attempted to devise a weapon capable of defeating him using the original plans for the Android designed to neutralize Amazo's nanotechnology. Firing the weapon, it was revealed that Amazo has even evolved beyond the nanotechnology from which it was once made. Amazo had also defeated the entire force of the Green Lantern Corp on their home planet of Oa, before transporting the planet itself to another dimension (for no other reason than it was in his way) during his journey to Earth. However, it is revealed that Amazo was not seeking revenge on Lex Luthor as initially thought, but in fact was looking for his philosophical advice on the meaning of existence. Convinced by Lex Luthor to find the purpose of his existence by observing how life itself plays out over the seemingly endless eternity, Amazo decides to leave Lex Luthor. He then finds a home with Doctor Fate to further ponder this new course for his life. It is later revealed that Lex Luthor originally activated Amazo as part of a complex scheme to gain momentary access to his blueprints, which Lex Luthor promptly memorizes using his photographic memory. He attempted to transfer his mind into the body of a second Amazo, but Amanda Waller destroyed the body during her attempt to arrest Lex Luthor. He also appeared once more in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Wake the Dead," to help stop Solomon Grundy. It was realized that Grundy was absorbing energy, and so Amazo left both the fight and the planet in order to prevent his vast powers from aiding the rampaging monster and to consider how to approach the problem. "Wake the Dead" was Amazo's final appearance in the series and the DC animated universe, and it was never established whether or not the android ever returned to Earth. *Amazo appears in the Young Justice episode "Schooled" voiced by Peter MacNicol (who also voices Professor Ivo). This version is much more mechanical in appearance. Amazo had been in battle with the Justice League. In the process, Amazo copied the powers of Superman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Captain Atom and two other League members. When his parts were being shipped to different S.T.A.R. Labs in Boston and New York, the convoy is intercepted by other Professor Ivo robots. Superboy found Professor Ivo, who unleashed Amazo on him. Amazo was getting the upper hand on Superboy until Robin and Kid Flash arrived. Amazo managed to prevent Young Justice from apprehending Professor Ivo. Superboy defeats Amazo by sending his fist through Amazo's head just when it returned from being intangible thus destroying it. The rest of Amazo's parts were shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs. In "Runaways," Amazo's parts were shipped to a S.T.A.R. Labs building in Taos, New Mexico and end up targeted by Red Volcano. *Amazo appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the episode "Triumvirate of Terror" voiced by Roger Rose. He appears as a member of the Legion of Doom attempting to beat the Justice League International in a baseball game. *In the third episode of season two of Arrow, titled "Broken Dolls", Oliver is shown to be kidnapped and imprisoned aboard a boat named "Amazo" during a flashback to his time on the island Lian Yu. Video games Amazo appears in the video game Justice League: Chronicles (2003). As of Game Update 33, a PvP armor was introduced in video game ' 'DC Universe Online. This armor style known as Adaptive Android is based of Amazo. Gallery Mindreadingamazo.png|Amazo Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi red-hood-amazo.jpg|Amazo in Batman: Under the Red Hood. thCACKRFOQ.jpg|Amazo as seen in Young Justice Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Robots Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Amoral Category:Omnipotents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Category:The Atom Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Copycats Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains